


'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

by Zeli_343



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Memories, Reminiscing, Weddings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeli_343/pseuds/Zeli_343
Summary: The wine tasted bittersweet. It was tainted, Lexa thought. Not from the grapes, but from the memories. Memories of being drunk and in love at age seventeen, taking turns swigging from a bottle on your fire escape at 2 am.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

**Author's Note:**

> This has definitely been done before, but I had the idea and the song felt right.  
> Title from "Memories" by Maroon 5

Lexa wasn't exactly sure why she was here. Wasn't it weird to invite your ex to your wedding? Clarke didn't think so, apparently. To be fair, it had been almost seven years since their relationship ended. _Still_ , w _e never really did get closure._ She knew it was foolish to believe it wasn’t quite over with Clarke, yet she wasn’t any less shocked by the wedding invitation. _Your presence has been requested at the wedding of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin._ Well, here she was.

She sat at one of the many elaborate reception tables, alone, sipping a glass of red wine. The wine tasted bittersweet. It was tainted, Lexa thought. Not from the grapes, but from the memories. Memories of being drunk and in love at age seventeen, taking turns swigging from a bottle on your fire escape at 2 am. She smiled briefly at the memory. Everything seemed so...certain back then. But that was before. Before Lexa wanted to accept an internship in Paris, before Clarke screamed at her when she told her she changed her mind, and actually didn’t want children, before all the tears, before the glasses were thrown, smashing against walls and shattering the glass into a million pieces on impact. _Like my heart,_ Lexa smirked. Before the spilled wine on bed sheets. Before the realization that maybe they weren’t soulmates after all. That maybe all the words of love and affection they whispered to each other late at night and early in the mornings were for naught.

Just then, a girl who looked to be about five skipped past her table. _Their daughter._ Madi. Named after Madeline, one of Clarke’s aunts. Lexa was suddenly hit with a memory of a rainy afternoon, lying on their couch with CNN on in the background as Clarke scribbled a list of possible baby names, a pencil in one hand, and a plastic Yankees cup filled to the brim with wine in the other. This was a couple years before Lexa told her the truth, that she knew what she wanted in her life, and it wasn’t kids. Lexa remembered the smell of wine on her breath, and the noise of the television mixing with the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the windows. It was so peaceful. Madi skipped by again, and Lexa was torn away from her thoughts. Her eyes followed Madi to the dance floor, where Clarke was swaying to the music with her new husband, her arms draped around his neck and a lazy grin lighting up her face. Lexa remembered when they used to dance like that. It would always be late, too late to have old Etta James records playing as they danced across their tiny living room, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the floor next to them, thinking how they never wanted this moment to end.

Lexa was about to look away, when all of a sudden she caught Clarke’s eye. The grin faded from Clarke’s face, but was quickly replaced with a hesitant smile. Lexa couldn’t help but smile back. In that moment, staring into her eyes, Lexa knew she now had the closure she longed for. With a smirk and a nod, Lexa looked away. It was time to move on. Clarke was happy with Bellamy. She had a daughter with him. They were a family. Plus, a dark, curly-haired woman was staring at her from the bar across the room. Lexa handed her wine glass to a passing server, met the woman's gaze, and made her way over to the bar.


End file.
